


Spookshow Baby

by casstayinmyass



Category: Rob Zombie (Musician)
Genre: ;), After Party, Alley Sex, Clubbing, F/M, Fan Reader, Or Demon, Quickies, Rock Stars, Rough Sex, The Suggestion That Rob Is Secretly Some Kind Of Monster, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: By good luck or connections, you find yourself backstage at a Zombie show, and Rob can’t take his eyes off you.
Relationships: Rob Zombie/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Spookshow Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @plagued-rat, originally posted on tumblr! 
> 
> The personalities depicted are fictional– I don’t know them, even though I wish I did.

_Is it really that hard to get a beer in this place?_

You try to navigate your way through the crowd of people getting their seconds and thirds at the bar when you haven’t even had one. You finally get up to the bar, and order your drink. You get a bit of a look from the bartender– you can’t tell if he’s judging you, or in awe of you, and honestly? You’re okay with either. You’d worn a pretty striking outfit tonight, your favorite that you’d had in the closet lying around for something like this.

It had been an event you’d been looking forward to for months. Your friend Ash has a band, a sort of side project from her main group, called The Haxans. She’d promised you’d be the first to get tickets when they had their first show, and five years later, here you are. Maybe if you had told the bartender you knew the singer, you could’ve at least gotten your beer faster.

Not only are you excited to support your friend, but her fellow band mate and guitarist, Matt Montgomery, is the current bassist of your favourite rock band. Rob Zombie had been a huge part of your life, since Hellbilly all the way up til now with Celebration Dispenser and the new album coming out sometime this year. You’d never been able to make it to a concert of his yet, as he hadn’t played anywhere near you, but you had made no secret of your strong feelings for the front man.

—

You hang back near the tech at the Viper Room, and look around as the band starts their set. This place was said to be a hotspot for ghosts.

“Sweet venue, huh?” a voice behind you asks. You turn, and see a guy in a big straw hat. You feel like the voice is familiar, but you can’t really tell with the loud noise.

“Yeah. It’s haunted, you know.”

The guy laughs. “No kidding.” He glances up at the band performing. “That’s… kinda fitting.”

“Right?” you smile. “Somebody’s apparently buried in the basement.”

“Jesus. Guess that’s why Johnny Depp sold it.”

“Or maybe he did it,“ you laugh, sipping your drink.

"That’s sure a theory. So, what brings you here?” the guy goes on. You’re used to the line that guys use on you to flirt, but this guy’s still keeping his distance. It’s interesting.

“I like their music,” you say, “And I’m supporting my friend, Ash.”

“Ah, cool. I’m here supporting the other guy, Piggy D. I dig their sound, he’s got a great fucking gig here.”

“Yeah, totally. Along with working for Rob? Super rad.”

“Hm. Yeah.” The guy gives a little smile, which you don’t see. “See you around, maybe." 

"Yeah!” you smile, and when you turn back, the guy’s gone. You wish you could place that voice.

—

After the show, you head up to the stage to congratulate your friend. “You were awesome!” you say, giving Ash a hug. She kisses your cheek.

“Yeah?”

“For sure.You guys were both amazing.” Piggy D comes over, lifting his guitar strap over his head.

“Hey. Who’s this?”

“This is my friend who I said would be coming, (y/n)?”

“Oh yeah.” Matt gives a lopsided grin, shaking your hand. “Great to finally meet you. How’d we do?”

“You were great,” you assure him. Ash nudges him.

“She’s a big fan of Zombie.”

Matt’s black shadowed eyes light up. “Yeah? Here, I’ll send you a pass to come say hi to us backstage. We’re playing the area in a couple weeks!”

“Oh god,” you blush, “That’d be awesome. Thank you so much.”

“No problem.” He gives you another smile, then sets his guitar down. “Gotta dash.” His eyes ascend over you and Ash. “John, Rita! Thanks for coming!”

Ash pulls you to the side. “Oh my god. You’re gonna get to meet him.”

“I know.” You fan yourself.

“He’s really chill, don’t worry. He’ll love you.”

“You think so?”

“Look at you! You’re hot as fuck girl, I’d sleep with you if I wasn’t taken. He’ll go _crazy_ for you.”

“Ah. I’m too young for him…” 

“You could use a daddy. He’s daddy material. Spookshow daddy for a spookshow baby.” 

You smile, and ignore the unlikelihood of that happening. Still– you’ve never been so excited.

—

The next Friday night, you find yourself enjoying tickets to the Zombie mosh pit in your home town, backstage pass tucked safely in your back pocket. You’re currently waiting for Rob to come out on stage, and are watching the opening band, Palaye Royale.

After the last song of the opener’s set, the stage lights begin going crazy, and you hear Rob begin to shout out the beginning of Dead City Radio.

The show is amazing, as you knew it would be. You’ve never actually heard him talk before, only sing, and when he speaks to the crowd between songs, you can’t help but notice how attractive his voice is too. During Get High, Matt notices you, points to you with his pick, and winks.

As everyone cheers after the encore of Dragula and gives the band a good send-off, you slip backstage, coming up to the guards. You show your pass shakily, and they let you through.

“Hey!” Matt calls, and you turn down a long hallway to see the boys coming offstage.

“Best show I’ve ever seen, hands down,” you say, “Other than the Haxans, of course.”

Matt laughs, and fist bumps you. Ginger and John walk past you, shooting you friendly smiles. For a metal band, these are a bunch of really good guys. Then Rob comes out, dragging a towel over his face and dreads.

“Fucking high energy crowd!” he exclaims, punching the air as he comes over to you and Matt. “Great night.”

“Crowd was on fire. Hey man, this is (y/n).” Matt introduces you.

Rob looks at you for a second, and tilts his head. “Oh yeah. You’re the girl I met at the Haxans show, huh?”

You go to say yes, then start to realize how he knows. “You’re the guy I talked to!”

“That would be me.” He nods, then remembers how much he enjoyed talking to you. It’d be dangerous to see where this went, so after that stunted exchange, he goes to leave. You think of something to turn him around.

“Is that a Creepshow patch?” you ask, finally close enough to his patch jacket to decipher each one. He stops, and looks back.

“Hell yeah. You like Creepshow?”

“Love it!”

“Best one?”

“The Crate.”

“Oh, fucking right!” He nods, “I like that crazy hitchhiker one too from the second one…”

“Thanks for the ride lady!” you quote, and he gives a loud belly laugh.

“Damn. You’re pretty cool.” He rubs his makeup with the towel. “I’m, uh… chilling a bit later tonight at a little after party. Sorry to be a big fuckin’ drag, but I’m not one for lots of drinking or anything like Danzig or Manson are. I’ll probably bore you to death.”

“Then we can be a couple dead people together,” you smile, and he smirks down at you.

“Sounds like a plan.” He bites his lip, and gives you a once over again. “Follow me.”

—

When you get to the party, it’s pretty much like he said. He immediately wanders off around the outskirts of the crowd, stopping only to shake a few hands and greet a few people. It’s a cool venue– better than any you’d been to. It’s dark, black-lit and monster-themed, with all kinds of pop art and horror memorabilia around the place. It’s fitting for the band, and the people who hang out with them.

“Hey, man. Who’s the lady?” John whispers in his ear. “Saw her backstage.”

“Someone I met the other day. Piggy brought her back.”

“She’s pretty, huh?”

Rob shrugs, trying as usual to appear noncommittal when in fact he was feeling very committal. “I like her. Figured she may be some fun. Could definitely save me from this party.” John shakes his head with a smile, going back over to Rita.

You try and crane your neck to see where Rob went, and are startled by a voice behind you. “Hey, you’re the girl from the show, right?” You turn to see that it’s Rob’s drummer, Ginger.

“Yeah,” you smile, “Ginger, right?” He shakes your hand heartily, nearly bruising your fingers with a drummer’s grip.

“You can call me Kenny! Hey uh, long shot, do you happen to have a shower curtain anywhere accessible?” You frown, and are about to say no, but Ginger’s already sensed your answer by your look of alarm. “No worries, I know who to call for one.” He gets out his phone, and starts texting his old boss.

There’s Rob. He’s hiding in the corner like Dracula, away from the bright lights and people. You walk towards him through the crowd, toward where he’s taken a seat on a red couch shaped like psychedelic lips. Rob watches you walk over to him, furrowing his brow. You look fucking good. His breath gets heavier as blood rushes down south. He hasn’t wanted a girl this bad in years… much less a fan. _Play it cool. She’s young enough to be your daughter, or some shit._

“Dumb party, huh?” he mutters, burying his feelings down deep. You smirk, sitting down beside him and crossing your legs.

“Seems like you really don’t wanna be here.”

“Well, it’s all about the show, you know? What happens afterward is all bullshit, catering to TMZ who peddles articles about stupid shit like drugs and trashing hotel rooms to 15 year olds who read their articles and think that’s what being a rock star is all about.” You blink. He’s not wrong. "But it’s uh… it’s a lot better with you here.“ _Come on, Zombie. At least try not to be a black hole of negativity for once?_

"Don’t worry. I’m not really one for parties either. I mean, they’re fun sometimes. But sometimes you just wanna be by yourself, you know?”

“Exactly!”

“Or… with someone you’d have a lot more fun with.” He glances up. “Wanna get out of here?” you ask, eyes conveying your intentions. 

“Let’s do it.” As you walk toward the exit though, Rob pulls you down a hallway, then out the back door to the alley behind the club.

“You pulling a Lugosi on me, Zombie?” you joke. He smirks.

“You want me to?”

“Are you a vampire?”

He runs a hand through his dreads. “I’m more of a werewolf.”

“It’s a full moon,” you tease, pulling him closer to you. He walks you back against the graffiti’d brick wall, and you part your legs to make room for him.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he murmurs, eyes already falling down to your lips behind his sunglasses. By way of reply, you take his sunglasses off, reach around to stuff them in his back pocket, and bring your lips to his. 

_Fuck it._ His eyes close, and he reaches up to support you properly, urging your to wrap your legs around him as he holds you up. You moan as his ratty jeans provide the perfect grind for you, grazing your inner thighs and grazing where you need him most. His fingers dig into your ass as you reach forward and unzip those jeans, taking out the chunky belt with Svengoolie’s face on the buckle. 

His head tilts back as you take him in your hand, and fuck, he has to be inside you. You sink your face into his shoulder as he pushes in, and his face twists up. The way he’s glaring at you in pure concentration is driving you wild, and the intense eye contact is turning him on too. He bares his teeth, gnashing as he fucks in again rough, making you gasp.

“Ro-ob…” you manage out.

“Whatdya need?”

“That’s… ohmygod,that’s so good, fuck, that’s so good, faster–”

He gets even more rough, almost animalistic as he drops the cool guy act and just goes ape on your body. One of his hands shoves up your top, unhooking your bra with the precision of a master, and dips down to roll the tips of your nipples with his tongue. You cry out, neither of you caring who can hear you. It’s as if he’s become the demon he performs as, and it’s fucking hot.

“Feelin’ good, babe?” he growls.

“So good,” you sigh, working down on him. He holds you up with one flexing arm as he keeps your wrists pinned with the other, dipping his head down a little again to leave hickies along the juncture of your neck. “I’m close–”

“Come on, baby, come on,” he snarls, “Yeah…” You gasp out his name as his heavy thrusts rock you against the wall, tipping you off the edge and ripping you apart.

He watches you cum with the intense gaze of a hellish predator, and pounds you even harder until you’re done. When he’s sure you’re satisfied, he lets you down, and cums against the wall, bracing himself against it with one hand.

You run a hand through your hair, and lean back. “Christ. There are so many puns I could make right now.”

“I like puns,” he pants, slipping his sunglasses back on, and with them, into his awkward, chilled out self.

“You fuck like a Superbeast.” There’s silence as you hold in your giggles, and he stares at you, completely deadpan.

“I fuckin’ regret all of this.” You let the giggles burst free, and he takes you under his arm, leading you toward the street. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“My torture chamber, for special fans like you.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Then maybe, after the torture, we can throw on a movie. Maybe…”

“You got Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine?”

“…Okay, maybe I don’t regret this.”

He calls his driver, and excitement fills you at the prospect of seeing what his house looks like. Probably as eclectic as the man himself. As the two of you get in, you open your phone to see a text from Ash.

_So?????? watchu up to sex kitty_

You grin to yourself as you type out a response that’s sure to make your friend screech.

_Is it necrophilia if I fucked a Zombie…? ;)_


End file.
